The Department of Obstetrics and Gynecology, Division of Gynecologic Oncology, is a member of the Gynecologic Oncology Group (GOG). This is an interdisciplinary group made up of over 30 institutions to investigate the therapeutic measures for patients with gynecologic cancer. The details of the study protocols are described in the Group Chairman's grant application. Our institution is registering all new gynecologic oncology patients with the Group Operations Office. We are participating in many of the ongoing funding and also with the introduction of new protocols.